Hannah Lorme
Hannah Lorme (she/her) is the straight laced daughter of the corrupt Mayor of Hamelin. She identifies as a Royal as she looks forward to her future position of power. However she is uncomfortable with the idea of slighting the Piper in the future and causing the abduction of the resident's children. As such she does support the principles of the Rebel movement and hopes it can spark some serious sociopolitical reform. Overall she's a hard working girl who strives for justice and trust. She constantly searches for ways to enforce them, even if they may not be practical or beneficial for her. Character Personality Vvv stubborn Will go through a ridiculous amount of loopholes in order to be as just and good as possible. Wow so much effort just to be lawful good, you boring kiddo Can have a haughty streak Slightly ignorant of how the world works which leads to faulty decisions. Hannah is a serious person, focused on her future role as a mayor. She wants to be a leader and inspire and help others but has a tendency to be overly aggressive when trying to enforce rules. This means she is rarely respected as authority and is instead seen as a stick in the mud. Rules and promises are important to her because she sees them as the only way to maintain order and to stop the cycle of revenge. She hates that she will have to be a bad mayor because she thinks that seeing as no one had any choice in electing her, they deserve a proper leader who will help and improve their lives. She intends to follow her story because she thinks that she must take the full responsibility and not just half heartedly pick the nice bits. However she doesn't want to allow the injustice against the pipers to continue so she is trying to raise the money to pay back the next Piper, Melody, before their story begins. She is not a good leader, so at EAH has resolved to take on other types of responsibility as she practices. She tends to be a stubborn rule enforcer and most people get annoyed by this, calling her a guard dog. She does curfew checks and club admin. Not many people realise how much she does in the background, but she has no intention of telling them. She wishes she was a person who commands respect and envies those who do. She is very close to other Hamelin children due to being taken away from Hamelin at a young age and losing her family. She strongly values interpersonal relationships and upon joining EAH is feeling a bit lost due to being the only Hameliner who hasn't made new friends. She's uncomfortable around strangers, as in activating survival instincts uncomfortable but forces herself to hide it and be polite to them. It's nothing personal, she just remembers the big moment that happened. She will help these strangers with their requests, which she feels is justified judging by how many fairy tales have strangers turn out to be fairies or whatever. However doing this is so stressful she'll burst into tears upon leaving. She hates strangers. She has a habit of impulsivity that she can't stand. While she tries to be sociable and helpful she will also have outbursts of extreme emotion such as anger. She isn't accustomed to talking to others so this is why she does so. Typically she uses a very courteous tone when talking to authority. Interests Hannah takes an active role in the day to day runnings of the school so usually she'll be doing something like hall monitor duties or club maintenance. She tries to sort out any issues and makes it her responsibility to know everything happening in school to be able to aid anyone at any time. Lack of knowledge annoys her. She enjoys reading and spends most of her free time in the library alone. She's an intensely fast reader, usually managing at least three books a day despite her other responsibilities occupying most of her time. She's an expert in finding windows of opportunity to read in, such as between classes. She's not one to get lost in books however and retains awareness of her surroundings at all times. This means she can read while walking and not bump into anyone or fall down stairs. She generally reads any fiction apart from pure romance novels. She'll shove anything with 'finds herself mysteriously drawn to the boy' back on the shelf without hesitation. Appearance * Broad, longer torso * Medium-tall height * Srs Story So the town of Hamelin is being plagued by rats and everything is the worst. Then this piper bloke comes in like 'I can help for 100 gold coins' so the Mayor of course agrees 'yes pls'. The Pied Piper plays a tune that draws all the rats out of town and then drowns them/makes them go away. He returns for payment and the Mayor screws him over by paying him significantly less than the agreed price. So next day when the parents are at church he plays another song and the children start following him out of town, except for three who couldn't follow or weren't affected due to disability preventing them. The children are led away into a cave and are never seen again. Hannah's role After the children were led into the cave, they were left there for a few days while the piper searched for places to keep them, as they couldn't return due to the story. Hannah adapted incredibly quickly to a pitch black cave due to a single rat keeping her comfort. She remembers these days as being a longer time period than it originally was. Relationships Family Friends Melody Piper She's made it a point to try to reimburse Melody for her future story role. Melody tells her not to worry about it usually, but she insists. Melody likes her decently well, but sometimes will jokingly use her 'debt' to get Hannah to do something she wouldn't usually do. Gallery Han.jpg|first design aka i did not intend for her to literally be asami Notes *Her name is probably the least creative name I could have created. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:The Pied Piper Category:Asexual Category:Hidden's rewrite fodder